Shepherd's Clan
by Graysen
Summary: This is something you needed the best for. AdDek.
1. Chapter 1

Title: **Shepherd's clan.**  
Rating: PG-13 for now  
Pairings: Addison/Derek  
Genre: AU  
Summary: "This is something you needed the best for." AdDek.  
Disclaimer: I own/have nothing. Don't sue.

* * *

A tall thin woman wearing camouflage pants exited the elevator and ran into Dr. Miranda Bailey and her three of her five interns. The woman smiled and said, "Hello. Have you seen Dr. Shepherd on this floor?"

Dr. Bailey raised an eyebrow as she took in the woman's long dark red curls and her combat boots and asked "And you are?"

The redhead removed her sunglasses revealing grey-blue eyes, "Dr. Shepherd called me in for a consult. You must be the Nazi, Dr. Bailey. Your reputation precedes you."

Further down the hall Dr. Derek Shepherd exited a patient's room and headed over to the nurses' station to write some notes in her chart.

"Oh, there he is. Excuse me, please."

Derek was so intent on writing notes he failed to notice the redhead sneaking up on him.

The redhead leaned against Derek's shoulder as she said "So, why didn't the brain want to take a bath?"

"Avery! You're early." Derek said as he hugged her and dropped a kiss on her head, "Because he didn't want to get brainwashed."

"Hello, Dad." Avery stiffly hugged him back, "Yes, we drove straight through the night."

"You need new jokes. Where's Aidan?"

"He's tracking Mom down." Avery replied, "The case looks interesting. I'm glad you thought of me."

"I wasn't sure you would come," Derek said as he handed his chart to a nurse before turning back to his daughter.

Avery smiled faintly as she said "This is something you needed the best for."

"Ah, there's that famous Shepherd arrogance" a voice quipped from behind.

Avery turned around and threw her arms around Dr. Addison Shepherd, "Mom!"

A dark haired young man put down a baby carrier and walked around it to stand next to Derek, "Hello, Dad."

Derek gave his son a very manly hug, "Aidan. I'm glad you were able to make it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Introductions**

**Disclaimer: **Grey's Anatomy is not mine. Don't sue.

**Author's note: **This is actually only the first part of this chapter. The second half is giving me trouble so I thought I'd just split it up into part 1 and 2.

* * *

Derek smiled as he watched his wife's reunion with their daughter. He turned to Aidan, "Is she still mad at me?"

Aidan met his gaze sadly, "Yeah. You chose to stay with your lusty intern rather than visit your daughter when she needed you. And you know Avery. She rarely asks for help. She was really hurt."

Derek nodded as he absently watched as Avery bent down to pick up the fussy baby.

Avery smiled down at her son and said, "What's the matter, baby? You want your grandmother to hold you?" before she held the baby out to Addison.

Addison's face just softened as she held her first grandchild in her arms, "He looks just like you when you were his age."

Addison walking over to Derek saying, "Don't you want to meet your grandson?"

Derek offered the baby a finger to grab as Addison introduced the baby to him, "Derek, meet your grandson, Eddison Forbes Shepherd-Kai. Eddie, this is your grandpa Derek."

"Hello, Eddie!" Derek said smiling, as he looked at Avery he said, "You named him after your grandfather Forbes."

Avery smiled faintly as she said, "Yeah. He was so pleased when he came to see us in the hospital." An awkward silence followed that statement until Derek's beeper went of and he excused himself.

Later that night Addison stepped out of the trailer's bathroom, combing her hair. Derek was already in bed reading. Derek smiled when the scent of her shampoo scent reached him.

"You smell like the ocean," Derek said putting his book on the nightstand, "Remember our first kiss?"

Addison smiled at the memory as she got into bed next to her husband, "Avery brought me shampoo from Lush. Yes, our first kiss was at the beach. During Spring Break."

"You had just come out of the water, and you never looked more beautiful. I was mesmerized."

Addison laughed, "Was it because off my tiny red bikini?"

Derek smirked as he pulled her close and kissed her. As the kiss grew more heated, Derek pressed himself on top of her, and clothes were shed. Afterwards, a sated Addison lay drowsing in her husband's arms.

"Addie?" Derek whispered, "Our grandson is beautiful."

"Hmmm," Addison responded sleepily.

"I messed up with Avery."

A slightly more awake Addison replied, "Yeah."

"I'll work on it." Derek whispered pressing a kiss to Addison's forehead.

"Okay. That'd be good." Addison as she lifted her head for a kiss.


End file.
